User blog:Ratsedai/Custom Karma remake
Hi everyone. This is my first post, u can find mistakes here and there but just pls dont hate it too much Karma is kind of balanced. She has pretty good defend and decent damage output. But it also means she isnt specific at anything, make her almost last choice viable. She is not UP just there are so many champs suit the role of a supporter or an caster or a tank better than her. .This remake will give her more support,gank,tank potential .Still abit of each roles but more than just average,like 40% support+40%caster+40% tank=120% power :D Stats |date = February 1st, 2011 |health = 70 |attack = 10 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 95 |hp = 410 (+86) |mana = 240 (+60) |damage = 50 (+3.3) |range = 475 |armor = 15 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.3%) |healthregen = 4.7 (+0.55) |manaregen = 6.8 (+0.65) |speed = 310 }} Changes : Range :425-475 .Karma has the lowest attack ranger among ranged champs. It prevents her from harassing enemies in land. I wanted her to have the same range as Fiddle and Swain but since she isnt a birdlover that wont do Dificulty : 80-90 u will need more skill to play this Karma Abilities increased ability power corresponding to her percentage of missing health.Karma transfers half of her bonus Attack damage/attack speed/critical chance to ability power |innatedetail = * It means if u buy Karma an Infinity dagger she will get: 40 AD/12.5% crit/52.5 AP this works like a limit so Karma wont be an AD carrier |firstname = Heavenly Wave |firstinfo = (Active): Karma sends a wave of hidden blades from her fans, dealing magic damage to units in a cone in front of her.Has diffirent effects depend on the numder of Mantra charges consumed. 1 Charge: Deal damage and heal for a based amount+3% (+1% per 90 ability power above 25) of health the targets are missing . 2 Charges: Double based amount+4% (+1% per 70 ability power above 25) of health the targets are missing .And reveals the enemy units within the arena for 7 seconds. 3 Charges: Triple based amount+5% (+1% per 50 ability power above 25) of health the targets are missing .Gives affected allies 35% tenacity buffs,and enemies a debuff that deal true damage each times they get healed,equal to 25% of the healed amount. Both last for 4 seconds *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 600 (estimate) *'Cone Width:' 60º |firstlevel = |firstdetail = . 2 Charges note : It will reveal the arena like pink ward not the units.Champions just need to get out of the arena to remain invisible. I realy want to reveal wards with it but i choose to increase the duration instead, it last longer than its CD 3 Charges note : The buff is tenacity it wont stack with Merc boots.The debuff will active response to life steal/regen/heal/spellvamp like ignite but after the target is healed Note : Heal based amount is divided by 3 . |secondname = Spirit Bond |secondinfo = (Active): Karma creates a beam between her and an ally or enemy unit for up to 5 seconds. Allied anchors move faster and enemy anchors are slowed. The beam deals magic damage to enemies and applies the same movement speed adjustment anchors receive to any champion it passes through for 3 seconds. The beam breaks if the bonded target is stealthed. The bond has additional effect and colour depend on number of Mantra Charges consumed 1 Charge:' Gain additional 40% movement speed modifie.(White to allies/Yellow to enemis) '''''2 Charges: Gain additional 70% movement speed modifie.If the bond reachs maximum range and breaks,after 0.2 sec delay, Karma will be transported to the targeted unit's location. Deal same amount of bond damage in a small aoe.(Blue/Green) 3 Charges: 'Ga''in additional 100% movement speed modifie.On ally cast Karma takes 30% of damage the target would take as true damage. On enemy cast Karma steals 30% of heal amount the target would recieved (Crimson/Black)'' *'''Range: 900 *'Leash range:' 1100 *'2 Charges AOE :' 200 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = 2 Charges note : Works like a forced flash. Karma will teleport to the unit's location not where the bond break even if the target is invisible ( brush,stealth)or Karma is disabled. Works on minions Note: 'Increased cast range and leash range by 100 |thirdname = Soul Shield |thirdinfo = '(Active): Karma summons a protective shield on an ally or herself that absorbs damage for 5 seconds. 1 Charge: Deal 40% of the shield's health as damage. 2 Charges: Deal 80% of the shield's health as damage.Give Karma a buff last for 5 seconds. If Karma takes damage while she has the buff it consumes itself to reduce all Karma ability's cooldown by 2 seconds and gives her 1 Mantra charge 3 Charges: Deal 100% of the shield's health as damage.As the shield hold silences surrounding enemies for 0.25 sec every 1 sec and stun them for 0.5 sec after each 1.5 sec *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 650 (estimate) *'Radius of Damage AoE:' 600 (estimate) *'Radius of Silence/Stun AoE:' 400 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = 2 Charges note : Will active when Karma take damage from any sources ( dps,burst/Auto-attack, ability/ Summoner spell/champs/minions/monster/turrets) 3 Charges note : Enemies will be silenced from 1 to 1.25/2->2.25/3->3.25/4->4.25/5->5.25 and stunned at 1.5->2/3.5->4 will be total of 1.25 sec silence and 1 sec stun Note ':.Increased shield strenght by 10 * . |ultiname = Mantra |ultiinfo = '(Active): Karma gains a charge over time and stores up to 6 charges. The refresh rate is reduced by cooldown reduction and does not progress when having max charges. . Reload begins when Mantra is activated, not when the charge is applied to another ability.Karma gains her lvl x current stored charges as bonus Armor pen,and one third of that as bonus Armor and Magic resist *'No cost' *'No Cooldown:' |ultilevel = Mantra is available from level 1 and does not require skill points. The time needed to load a charge is reduced at level 7 and 13. |ultidetail = . * You can active Mantra as many times as posible ( up to 8 at a given time with 40 CDR) it wont reset stand by time when u active another Mantra. When an ability is actived it will consume up to 3 charges. Not much diffirent from the current Mantra * .'''Note : '''Removed cooldown. Refresh rate looks like is divied by 3 .Increased max store up charge to 6.Added bonus AR pen and AR+MR }} OverView Now she is pretty OP here as a Supporter : free merc's tenacity,heal,more shield,silence,stun,she can take damage for u with 3-Mantra bond Ganker :10 sec CD blink or total of 77.5 % heal reduce and 30% heal steal, Stun,Stealth detect. If there was some cheap item that can be actived and deal some damage she will be an awesome ganker Tanker :30% heal steal ,self heal, CC reduce, Shield End I think a champ like this will be quite fun to play so just want to share this. Comments are welcome but not of anykind . P/s :I know this is poorly edited but it is kinda hard for me to find out how to use the editor so far. Pls bear with it Category:Blog posts